


Nos Bastidores

by Echeveria_Samflower



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Anorexia, Drama, Eating Disorders, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echeveria_Samflower/pseuds/Echeveria_Samflower
Summary: Não é segredo que o mundo da moda rende diversos contos, mas principalmente as noticiadas nas capas das revistas. Ninguém realmente presta muita atenção, ou sequer se importa, com o que está por trás. Nos bastidores, Camus Bernard e Shaka Lahane tiveram a sua própria história.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 1





	Nos Bastidores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@LeChevalier](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40LeChevalier).



> Em um chat de escritoras de CdZ/Saint Seiya, surgiu a ideia de realizarmos um amigo secreto/AS para tentar fechar de forma mais agradável este ano que foi pesado de diversas formas dentro e fora deste nosso pequeno mundo de fanfics. O convite foi estendido na TL do Spirit e outras pessoas aderiram a ideia. Ficou decidido que cada participante presentearia e seria presenteado com uma fic entre 500 e 5000 palavras, com foco em um casal de preferência do sorteado, que deveria fornecer duas opções de pares/casal para o seu AS escolher para escrever o presente. Cada participante contou um pouco de suas expectativas e anseios, sorteamos o AS com o auxílio de um site e este é o resultado.  
> Para visualizar todas as fics participantes, basta navegar pela tag #AScdz2020  
> Eu fui premiado com a @LeChevalier e dentre os 2 casais por ela propostos escolhi Shaka e Camus.  
> Pelas nossas conversas você já sabe do meu medo em relação à exigência, então já viu, né? Eu espero do fundo do meu coração que você goste, porque me empenhei bastante para tornar isso realmente bom. E confesso que gostei muito do resultado  
> Espero também que essa história conquiste você da mesma forma que me conquistou! Um feliz natal para ela e para qualquer outra pessoa que cair nessa fanfic!  
> Lembrando que aqui temos uma história sobre TRANSTORNOS ALIMENTARES. Se você tiver algum problema com esses temas, prossiga por sua conta e risco.
> 
> No mais é isso! Boa leitura :)

Todos os dias eu digo a mim mesmo que pararei de afogar as mágoas. Mas todos os dias eu me vejo pegando um copo atrás de outro. É uma coisa boba, apenas uma ou duas garrafas, entretanto sei que meu fígado provavelmente não irá funcionar bem quando eu ficar velho.  
Não creio que posso me culpar. Beber foi a única forma que encontrei de esquecer as coisas que aconteceram nos últimos anos, de esquecer o passado com meu namorado.  
Era 2013, estava em Paris, preparando-me para apresentar uma nova coleção de inverno. Meu primeiro trabalho em uma empresa mais requintada, com grandes nomes e modelos extremamente famosos. Entre os demais designers eu era o mais novo e, consequentemente, mais inexperiente.  
Confuso e tenso com a ideia da minha primeira exposição em grande escala, saí do prédio para fumar algumas horas antes do evento.  
Coloquei o cigarro na boca e ergui a mão, resmungando enquanto brigava para acender o isqueiro. Meu polegar corria, minha respiração falhou quando percebi que nada surgia da pequena faísca, que deveria iniciar uma chama.  
— Sem gás? — A voz calma e amigável, carregada de sotaque, perguntou próximo de mim. Tínhamos como idioma comum o inglês. Meu isqueiro foi empurrado e um leve fogo queimou a ponta do meu cigarro.  
Dei um trago e me virei para a pessoa em questão, reconhecendo-o na hora: Shaka Lahane, um modelo muito famoso. Posou para diversas marcas no lado oriental, principalmente no Japão e Coréia. Eu sabia que, na época, ele estava sendo “exportado” para o mundo ocidental a fim de fortalecer sua carreira. Também sabia que ele estaria presente no meu desfile e era uma honra.  
— Obrigado, Senhor Lahane.  
Estendeu a mão e pediu um trago, o que ofereci de bom grado. Depois de soltar a fumaça pelo nariz, ele pediu licença e sentou ao meu lado, apoiando as mãos no colo e olhando para a rua. Seu olhar desde sempre pareceu perdido em outro mundo. Era encantador.  
— Você é Camus Bernard, certo? — anui enquanto voltava a tragar. — Sua primeira exposição, pelo o que soube.  
— Quase certo. Vim fumar para me acalmar — estendi a mão com o cigarro para ele, mas desta vez, não aceitou.  
— Fumar muito marca. Isso pode me prejudicar — lembro-me que trocamos olhares. — Vai para algum casamento?  
— Não. Por quê?  
— As roupas que está usando. Não é comum vermos estilistas de terno — fiquei meio sem jeito. — Normalmente, usam um conjunto mais casual, relacionado à obras que construiu.  
— Faz sentido — tateei as mangas de meu paletó. — Trocarei de roupa antes de começarmos, eu… fiquei tão ansioso que nem pensei direito.  
— É mais comum do que imagina.  
E foi isso. A primeira conversa que tive com Shaka: falando de minhas roupas e nervosismo. Ele não era muito falante, eu muito menos. Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, trocamos mais algumas palavras antes do desfile realmente começar. Uma situação relativamente comum, visto que estávamos trabalhando como designer e modelo.  
Troquei de roupa e me sentei na plateia para falar e observar os modelos, tanto as pessoas quanto as roupas. Ele estava usando calça jeans, uma blusa de mangas longas azul, um sobretudo cinza e botas marrons, um dos meus melhores conjuntos.  
Naquela noite, um pouco depois do desfile acabar, começaram as críticas. Saí extremamente bem, conseguindo compradores e notas altíssimas, além de elogios das grandes marcas e nomes. Convidei os envolvidos para comemorar no último andar, todos foram. Incluindo Shaka.  
Dançamos, bebemos, conversamos. No final da noite, ele escreveu algo em um papel e me entregou, papel esse que eu guardo até hoje. Nele dizia:  
"Camus,  
Encontre-me no Café Angelina amanhã às 15?  
Shaka Lahane."  
Abaixo disso, havia rabiscado um número de celular. Nem preciso dizer que fiquei pasmo. A ideia de ter o número pessoal dele era simplesmente incrível. Pensei nisso constantemente até finalmente enviar uma mensagem, aquela noite teclamos por muito tempo, falando sobre… produto para cabelo. Soa ridículo agora, porém foi um passo e tanto. Nossa primeira conversa sobre algo, relativamente, fora do trabalho.  
No dia seguinte eu o encontrei no Angelina, em uma mesa para dois. Sentei-me à sua frente, cumprimentei-o. Ele me avisou que já havia pedido dois cafés.  
Pedi um sanduíche quando nossas bebidas chegaram. Ele cobriu a boca com a mão antes de segurar a xícara e dar um gole. Fechou os olhos com força e resmungou baixo.  
— O sabor te incomoda?  
— É… amargo — deu outro gole, suspirando.  
— Não é mais fácil colocar açúcar, portanto?  
— Ah, não… eu… eu estou aprendendo a tomar sem açúcar — desviou o olhar. — Mudando de assunto...  
Falamos sobre o CEO da empresa, a pessoa que me proporcionou meu primeiro milhão, ainda naquele ano. Quando o sanduíche chegou, ofereci para que ele comesse comigo. Sua resposta foi:  
— Não, obrigado. Eu estou de dieta.  
Assenti inocentemente e a conversa seguiu pela tarde. Ele explicou que ficaria na França por mais algumas semanas para outros ensaios, desfiles e propostas. Essa estadia foi essencial para nosso relacionamento começar.  
Na véspera de sua ida, convidei-o para ir ao meu humilde apartamento. Tomamos sopa e bebemos vinho. Shaka não era de beber muito, porém foi o suficiente para que ficasse minimamente alterado. Já era noite quando estávamos sentados no sofá, de uma maneira mais próxima, ele me disse sobre as restrições que tinha por conta da empresa. A conversa fluiu de forma natural e durou toda a noite. Parte dela soou interessante:  
— Por exemplo… não posso assumir nenhum relacionamento amoroso, ainda mais porque eu sou gay. Meu último namorado não gostava nada disso, na verdade, ele falou que eu deveria exigir nossa “exposição”. Falei com meu chefe, entretanto não é aceitável. Pode arriscar negócios, principalmente pelo oriente não ser tão “mente aberta”. Isso eu respeito completamente.  
— Bom, seu namorado agora deve estar bem com isso, certo? — perguntei.  
— Sou solteiro agora. Não estaria aqui se não fosse — deu-me uma piscadinha. Meu corpo se arrepiou.  
Passei um tempo olhando sua face. Ele tinha curvas genuinamente femininas, seu cabelo loiro quase chegava em seus joelhos, olhos azuis anis… um ar um tanto exótico e até mesmo excitante. Mordi meus lábios e dei outro gole na bebida.  
— E quais são seus planos aqui, senhor Lahane? — chamei formalmente. Ele me encarou e se aproximou mais, deixando a taça em cima da mesa de centro.  
— Vejamos… um homem alto, ruivo, forte… o que ele pode me oferecer? — lambeu os lábios e curvou levemente a cabeça, semicerrando os olhos. Apoiei a mão em sua coxa e iniciei um beijo.  
Deveria estar muito bêbado para tomar aquela atitude. A verdade é que desde sempre houve essa “tensão carnal” sobre nós. Porque éramos uns safados.  
Após aquele ósculo, puxei-o para perto e o sentei de lado no meu colo. Abracei sua cintura enquanto ele movia o quadril contra meu rígido membro, apertando sua bunda e massageando para ditar movimentos.  
Nunca vou esquecer do jeito que ele rebolava, empurrava minha nuca contra sua boca para afundar o beijo. O gosto seco de vinho, a língua rachada que explorava a minha boca. Mordeu meu lábio e se levantou, enrolou os dedos no cós de sua calça e se expôs completamente para mim.  
Seu corpo era belo, queria o abraçar, sentir as curvas de seus músculos, quadris e coxas. Desde a nossa primeira vez ele pediu que eu não mostrasse seu tronco, disse que transar de camiseta era “um fetiche”.  
Eu o abraçava por trás, ele empinava a bunda contra minha virilha enquanto eu alisava a pele branca e alva, correndo a mão por cada cantinho de seu corpo. Lembro que quando toquei seu peitoral, pude sentir os ossos de suas costelas.  
“Claro, ele é modelo”, eu pensei. E aquele dia, pela primeira vez de muitas, nos amamos de uma forma visceral: De quatro, de lado, encostados na parede. Eu lembro de seu sabor, de sua quentura, tudo nele me deixava extremamente bem.  
Essas lembranças viscerais me renderam muito prazer solitário… enfim. Quando terminamos aquele ato, já passava das duas da manhã. Nos deitamos na cama, ofegantes e felizes. Ríamos juntos enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego.  
— Camus, fazia tanto tempo…  
— Para mim também, Shaka. Nossa… — segurei sua mão e a levei aos lábios, beijando-a gentilmente.  
— Uma boa despedida, eu diria. Vou sentir saudades.  
— Tens meu número, Pintinha.  
— Pintinha?  
Usei o indicador para tocar o sinal em sua testa. Ele acabou ficando vesgo por acompanhar o meu dedo, mas logo em seguida riu.  
— Justo. Preciso arrumar um apelido para você, então. Aguarde!  
Se dormimos aquele dia, provavelmente foram apenas algumas horas. Cedo ele precisou me deixar para se arrumar e voltar para a vida de modelo.  
No fim daquele ano e no início de 2014, minha vida mudou completamente. Estava trabalhando bem mais, produzindo para marcas e leiloando diversas obras. Tudo estava se tornando as mil maravilhas, e eu compartilhava toda vitória com Shaka.  
Tínhamos o problema do fuso-horário, quase oito horas de diferença. Mas em alguns momentos confortáveis nos ligávamos, conversávamos abertamente sobre alguns assuntos. Ele até abria a câmera e me pedia ajuda para escolher roupas. Isso quando não faziamos… como posso dizer… sexo virtual, acho que os jovens dizem assim.  
Nós dois pelados na webcam e se dando prazer. É ridículo falar isso, e minha bochecha queima só de lembrar. Não tinha muito o que fazer, a saudades mexe com as pessoas.  
2014 foi quase cem por cento virtual, se não fosse pela vez que o visitei nas minhas férias de fim de ano, viajando até o Japão. Foram duas semanas de muito cuidado e carinho, saídas ocasionais, fotos juntos -que não podíamos postar por conta das regras de seu contrato. Foi nessa viagem que fizemos nossa primeira “declaração”, e quando ele me arrumou um maldito apelido.  
Estávamos no Parque de Nara, sentados em um dos bancos pelos jardins. Segurei sua mão ossuda e magra, alisei a pele branca e sorri:  
— Eu sempre lembro das suas mãos, Shaka. Elas são tão esguias...  
— Diga algo que eu não saiba — entrelaçou nossos dedos e sorriu. — O que mais você gosta em mim?  
— Gosto da sua modéstia. E do seu senso de humor peculiar. E você?  
— Acho que… seu peitoral e seus braços. Eu gosto de deitar neles, e… é isso! Você me chama de Pintinha, vou te chamar de Colchão! — ergui uma sobrancelha. — É, exatamente. Você é um colchão.  
— Não gosto mais do seu senso de humor…  
Essas duas semanas foram os únicos encontros presenciais que tive com ele naquele ano. Tentamos passar o réveillon juntos, mas houve alguns problemas. Logo no começo de 2015 comprei um apartamento luxuoso no centro de Paris, estava lutando e queria me dar esse prêmio. Afinal, eu sei que merecia.  
Em março, Shaka disse que conseguiu contrato com uma empresa europeia. Tudo parecia estar ao nosso favor, a favor da nossa união. Ele veio e se mudou para a minha casa, mesmo que para os demais precisasse dizer que iria morar com um “colega” até ter sustentabilidade para ficar em lugares melhores do que simples hoteizinhos.  
Lembro de terem feito diversas perguntas sobre quem era o tal colega. Pareceram mais calmos quando descobriram que eu, agora um novo grande-nome no mundo da moda, estava cedendo minha casa para um modelo como ele.  
Podem ter pensado diversas coisas. E, sinceramente? Não me importo com elas. Minha felicidade ao lado do homem, aquele homem que entrou na minha vida apenas por conta de um cigarro, crescia a cada dia que passava.  
Fosse dançando na minha sala, fazendo algumas poses enquanto se enrolava nos meus tecidos, jogando baralho… crescia. Não me apaixonar seria uma tarefa complicada.  
No dia 28 de setembro, começo de outono, eu o levei para a frente do prédio em que nos conhecemos. Segurei suas mãos e as beijei um pouco antes de me afastar e começar aquele monólogo… monólogo que lembro com muito carinho:  
— Shaka, dois anos atrás eu saí deste prédio porque estava nervoso. Meu coração batia tão forte que parecia querer sair do meu peito. Fumar sempre me acalmou, e nesse dia… nesse dia eu conheci você. A pessoa que agora dorme comigo, que fica reclamando por causa do cabelo no ralo, que dança de cueca e camiseta pela casa… Você, Shaka. Eu amo cada um desses momentos, das nossas brincadeiras, do seu… “senso de humor peculiar” — corri minha mão por dentro do bolso de meu casaco e tirei de lá uma caixinha. Ele, que antes estava rindo, cobriu a boca com as mãos. — E eu gostaria… que esses momentos durassem para sempre. Você quer namorar comigo?  
Abri a caixa e mostrei duas alianças prateadas, marcadas com nossos nomes e a data de meu pedido. Ele sorriu e pulou no meu pescoço, nos abraçamos com força. Aquele foi provavelmente o dia mais feliz da minha vida.  
Em casa, comemoramos com danças, vinho e muito amor. Fizemos muita inveja para nossos vizinhos, certamente. E foi a primeira vez que ele tirou sua camiseta para mim. Recordo-me dele esconder o rosto quando eu me ergui para fitá-lo e contemplar totalmente sua beleza.  
Acho que ele se sentia inseguro com seu corpo nú. Na verdade, tenho certeza. Por isso que sempre dizia sobre o “fetiche de transar com camiseta”.  
Desde sempre ele teve um corpo magro. Não magro do tipo fraco, era magro e fortinho. Os músculos de seu abdômen eram levemente marcados, suas costelas faziam um pouco de relevo pela pele branca, braços firmes.  
— Tu tens um corpo muito belo, Shaka. Por que o esconde?  
— Eu… eu não sei se gosto de me expor assim.  
— Você é lindo, Shaka. Cada curva, marca… eu amo tudo em você, Pintinha — confessei em meio todo aquele mar de desejo e amor. Lembro de que ele sorriu majestosamente. Aquilo deve tê-lo pego de surpresa. — Não por você ser o modelo número um, é apenas por você ser você. Eu adoro cada centímetro de ti. Não esqueça disso.  
O resto daquele ano foi mágico, assim como 2016. Foi o ano que finalmente conheceu minha família, que ele se aproximou de meu irmão. Um ano com muito sucesso e fartura, de fato. Ele se deu muito bem com meus pais também, já eu e meus sogros… eles não aceitavam nenhum pouco o fato de Shaka namorar outro homem. Isso eles deixaram bem claro.  
Chegou 2017, prometendo novas metas e alcances. Porém logo em fevereiro, meu namorado chegou em casa chorando. Parei tudo o que estava fazendo para lhe dar atenção, afinal, ele não era do tipo que chorava, ainda mais daquele jeito desesperado.  
Seu peito subia e descia, seu nariz estava vermelho assim como ao redor de seus olhos. Rosto inchado e bochechas molhadas. Ele nem conseguia falar nos primeiros instantes, precisei lhe dar água e muito afago até finalmente o acalmar. Com sua cabeça encostada em meu peito, confessou:  
— Eu perdi um trabalho por conta da minha aparência, Camus. Eles disseram que precisavam de alguém mais magro para combinar com o perfil da campanha.  
Aquela noite ele não comeu nada. E os meses seguintes eu percebia ele regrar, fazer tabelas sobre os alimentos que ingeria. Ofereci-me para entrar nessa “dieta” e ele me agradeceu. Juntos nós cozinhávamos principalmente legumes e verduras, limitamos demais as refeições: No almoço, salada de folhas e tomate, na janta, beterraba e brócolis. Descobri mais tarde que ele temperava as refeições com sal diet, pensando que aquilo mudaria algo.  
Ele provavelmente não sabia que este tipo de sal é feito para ajudar pessoas com problemas de hipertensão, e não para ajudar quem quer perder peso.  
Ao final de 2017, ele não era mais o mesmo. Tinha cortado mais ainda, restringindo seus alimentos, pulando refeições. Tentei convencê-lo a marcar uma consulta com algum nutricionista, e ele me xingou. Disse que já conhecia diversas dietas que eram feitas por colegas de profissão.  
Relembrar o réveillon desse ano me faz feliz, pois foi a última vez que o vi aproveitar fartamente da comida. Estávamos em um hotel em Mônaco junto de minha família e alguns amigos, foi provavelmente a melhor virada de ano que já passamos juntos.  
Em março de 2018 precisei viajar para uma conferência de uma nova coleção. Normalmente ele me acompanhava nessas viagens, mas por algumas sequências de acontecimentos, optou por ficar na amada França. Provavelmente eu ficaria fora por mais ou menos três semanas.  
— Quando você chegar lá vai ter uma surpresa. — Ele comentava enquanto dobrava algumas de minhas roupas e me ajudava a guardar a mala. Sorri bobo. — E não, sem spoilers para você!  
— Aaah, Pintinha… uma dica?  
— Nenhuma! — tocou meu nariz com o indicador e sorriu. — Colchão.  
— Eu gostaria de chegar e encontrar uma caixa de macarons no quarto.  
— Macarons engordam, bobo.  
E quando eu cheguei no hotel, não tinha uma caixa de macarons. Entretanto me lembro de ver um objeto em cima do travesseiro. Aproximei-me e o segurei.  
Era uma revista da Vogue. Shaka estava na capa, vestindo a calça jeans, blusa de mangas longas azuis, sobretudo cinza e botas marrons. A roupa que ele usou no meu primeiro desfile. Eu nem soube como reagir, abracei a revista e meu coração acelerou.  
Hoje em dia eu releio as manchetes: “Shaka Lahane vestindo uma das primeiras peças de Camus Bernard”, “Lahane conta um pouco sobre as dificuldades de um oriental embarcar no mercado europeu”. Mas na hora só consegui ligar para ele e chorar.  
— Por que não me disse antes? Deveríamos comemorar juntos!  
— Eu disse que era uma surpresa. Essa edição sai semana que vem.  
— Shaka, você está na capa da Vogue! E ainda por cima, usando minhas peças! Você sabe o quanto isso significa para mim? Para nós?  
Que orgulho. Meu namorado estava na capa da revista, uma das mais, se não a, mais famosa dentro do mundo da moda! Aquilo me deixou pasmo de diversas maneiras, entretanto a única coisa que fiz foi aproveitar sozinho. Precisava estar bem para as reuniões, portanto não pude quebrar tantos limites.  
Não lembro direito o motivo, mas tive a oportunidade de retornar para a minha casa mais cedo. Pensei: Shaka me fez uma surpresa, não? Então farei uma surpresa para ele.  
Parecia uma ótima ideia. Peguei o avião de volta para a pátria França, parei na frente do prédio quase dez da noite. Subi pelo elevador, abri a porta de nossa casa e esperei. Não sei necessariamente pelo quê, se foi por um abraço, um beijo… mas nada aconteceu.  
Chamei por seu nome enquanto trancava a porta. Procurei na cozinha, sala de jantar, lavanderia. Apenas quando cheguei em nosso quarto ouvi o som de soluços e repulsa de seu estômago.  
Vi que a porta do banheiro estava aberta e a luz acesa. Lembro que comecei a tremer enquanto me aproximava, e quando finalmente parei em frente ao cômodo, ele me reconheceu:  
— Desculpa… me desculpa, Camus...  
A cena era perturbadora: ele sentado no chão e abraçado à privada, seu cabelo embaraçado e sujo com o líquido viscoso e amarronzado. Sua boca estava até arroxeada, sinal de que ele estava lá forçando o próprio vômito durante bastante tempo.  
Ele chorava e tudo aquilo partiu meu coração. Meu estômago embrulhou. A ideia de que meu namorado passava por aquilo tudo, comendo e colocando para fora, os dias que ele não comia nada e supria a necessidades de nutrientes com pílulas… isso me destruiu.  
A única coisa que pude fazer foi ajoelhar e o abraçar. Fui forte, ignorei todo aquele cheiro desagradável e foquei apenas em lhe aquietar. Shaka precisava de ajuda, aquilo era inegável.  
De março até o fim do ano busquei ajuda. Contratei profissionais para que ajudassem em sua recuperação, eu dedicava muito de meu tempo para ele.  
Mesmo assim, às vezes parecia em vão. Durante a noite ele saía de casa para correr, percebia a ausência de alguns remédios nas cápsulas do banheiro, o aumento dos pelos em seu corpo… era tudo tão sutil que só consigo me lembrar com clareza agora.  
Em julho de 2019 ele parou no hospital. Eu estava na sala quando o ouvi gemendo na frente da porta do banheiro, tudo precisou ser muito rápido. Ele estava quase desmaiando quando o coloquei no carro, foi atendido às pressas.  
Não sei quanto tempo fiquei esperando… acredito que estava rezando, pedindo para que tudo ficasse bem com meu homem. Minhas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e meu corpo curvado quando um rapaz me chamou:  
— Camus Bernard? — ergui meu rosto. Só percebi que eu estava chorando quando ele me estendeu um lenço. — O caso de Shaka é… complicado. Bulimia. Bulimia nervosa.  
— Eu sei. — O lenço branco que ele havia me entregado foi usado para secar o excesso de minhas lágrimas. Sentia minha voz tremular. — Por favor, poupe-me do diagnóstico geral. Por que ele desmaiou hoje?  
— Seu namorado não tinha mais nada para vomitar e ainda assim quis colocar para fora. Se ele vomitasse mais uma vez, provavelmente morreria asfixiado.  
Aquilo me arrepiou dos pés à cabeça. E até hoje sinto um calafrio na espinha ao lembrar de suas palavras. Estávamos com trinta anos, nossas vidas apenas começando, precisávamos ser fortes para passar por aquilo tudo. Ele não podia morrer, não naquele ponto.  
— Se quiser tomar uma água, acalmar-se…  
— Eu aguento. Posso ir vê-lo?  
— Por aqui. Acompanhe-me.  
Fomos hospital adentro, por corredores, elevadores e desviamos da correria de outros médicos, paramos na porta do quarto setenta e três. Antes que eu pudesse entrar, o senhor tocou meu ombro:  
— Escute, seja calmo com esse assunto. Se trata de psicológico também, e nós dois sabemos que a indústria não é gentil com os modelos.  
— Tomarei cuidado. Muito obrigado, doutor… Shion — olhei o crachá preso em seu jaleco. Ele sorriu.  
Virou-se e foi fazer “coisas de médico” enquanto eu entrava no quarto. Ver meu loirinho naquela situação… é um amargo indescritível. Seus olhos estavam fechados e as mãos sobrepostas em seu peito, provavelmente não tinha percebido minha presença.  
— Boa noite, Pintinha. — Seus olhos se abriram. Sentei na beirada da cama, usando minha mão para tirar a franja da frente de seus olhos.  
— Você nunca vai parar com isso, né? Seu Colchão — sorriu de canto.  
— Nunca mesmo — curvei-me para lhe dar um selinho, ajeitando-me melhor. — Como você está agora, meu amor?  
— Eu me sinto patético, Camyu. Não queria que você me visse desse jeito, eu… mil perdões, me desculpe… eu só te trago problemas…  
— Shaka, a felicidade de estar ao seu lado desde 2015 é gigante. Sinto no meu coração que você é a pessoa certa. Não é por você ser um modelo, é apenas por você ser você. Já te disse isso várias vezes.  
— Engordei duzentos e cinquenta e oito gramas essa semana, isso me matou. Não queria causar problemas para meu emprego, nem para você…  
— Escute-me. — Minhas mãos envolveram as suas com força, queria passar toda a minha segurança naquele contato. — Não é o seu corpo que eu amo, mas ele é a casca que você está dentro. E você… você está matando. Você está matando a única parte de ti que eu posso tocar. A parte que eu aqueço, que dorme comigo.  
— Você estava chorando… Camus….  
— Por favor. Não é o seu corpo que eu preciso, entretanto é o que te mantém perto de mim. Você entende, Shaka? Isso prejudica, não só a você, mas as pessoas ao teu redor. Tanto quando você coloca para fora quanto simplesmente não come.  
— Eu sei, eu sei. Parar aqui me provou isso, mas… eu me lembro, estava com oitenta e três de cintura e ordenaram que eu perdesse pelo menos dez. Da forma “tradicional” eu não consegui, eu…  
Nesse instante, o quarto foi “invadido” por Shion. Ele explicou que deixariam um soro para medicar meu namorado aquela noite para que ele ficasse em observação. Antes que a pequena agulha perfurasse a pele de sua mão, que agora já estava quase grudada aos ossos, tirei a sua aliança e coloquei em meu mindinho.  
Ver ele comendo aquela noite, por menor que fosse a quantidade, deixou-me com o coração bem mais leve. Até brincamos sobre adivinhar a quantidade de calorias que haviam em cada alimento, e incrivelmente ele acertou todos.  
No dia seguinte, acordei bem cedo e saí do prédio para fumar. Não é algo que se deva fazer, ainda mais na frente de um hospital, porém eu precisava.  
Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que eu havia colocado um cigarro na boca, portanto acabei demorando mais do que deveria. E nesse tempo, quase às seis da manhã, meu celular começou a vibrar em meu bolso. Atendi ao ver o display:  
— Saga.  
— O que houve com Shaka? — perguntei-me mentalmente como ele sabia. Meu silêncio fez com que ele confessasse. — Notícias, estão dizendo muito.  
A internet… ah, uma desgraça. Tudo nela se distorce de uma forma, tornando o fato apenas uma junção de retalhos. As postagem sobre nós dois, as fotos que tiraram escondidos, tudo culminou para a ruína.  
Com a descoberta de nosso namoro, ele perdeu o contrato. A situação delicada fez com que ele não aceitasse nem buscasse qualquer outra proposta, afundou-o dentro de sua própria bolha. Não saia para fazer seus exercícios, nem mesmo ia para o acompanhamento.  
Sua família esqueceu de sua existência. Sequer ligaram para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, não ofereceram ajuda. Aquilo o destruiu. Durante a noite ele chorava perguntando por seus pais, e eu nunca sabia o que responder.  
Quando me lembro de agosto, sempre estávamos deitados juntos. Se ao menos eu pudesse amá-lo o suficiente para ser uma mão que o alimentasse… porque sei que ele havia passado por tanta fome até se tornar aquela figura esguia e magra, pele e osso.  
Parte dele havia partido com o clima ameno de outono. Partes que eu não fui capaz de reviver. No nosso aniversário de namoro, quatro anos de muito amor e carinho, ele finalmente cedeu aos meus pedidos. Aproveitou, mesmo que pouco, do jantar que eu fiz.  
Voltou para a terapia e eu pensei que tudo fosse retornar aos conformes, a luta seria apenas uma lembrança distante e uma história de superação.  
Mas esse dia nunca chegou. Era dezenove de dezembro quando ele precisou ir às pressas ao hospital, mas diferente da última vez, não pude acompanhá-lo. Foi enquanto ele estava na clínica de recuperação, ligaram-me quando ele já estava sendo socorrido.  
Quando eu cheguei ele estava na emergência. E às 15:21 me deram as péssimas notícias.  
Shaka estava morto. Meu mundo caiu.  
Seu funeral é a última memória que eu tenho de seu rosto. Ele estava quase irreconhecível comparado com o homem que me ofereceu fogo, agora, mais de sete anos atrás. E ele apareceu em mais algumas capas de revista, mas não esbanjando beleza ou uma nova roupa. As manchetes eram todas:  
“Shaka Lahane nos deixa de forma trágica e gera discussões”  
Mas o que isso significava para eles? Apenas um triste caso de T.A. que terminou em tragédia… não para mim. Para mim aquilo era a perda de um amor, a perda de noites especiais, tudo havia acabado.  
O resto de 2019 eu passei na casa de meus pais. Sem eles por perto eu com certeza teria feito alguma besteira. 2020 veio e eu estava desolado. Tive sorte que esse ano foi conturbado o suficiente para que eu não me culpasse tanto pela minha improdutividade.  
Eu seria um mentiroso se dissesse, e o leitor um tolo se acreditasse, que o choque de perder Shaka diminuiu com o tempo. Nunca diminuiu e nunca diminuirá.  
Isso tudo por conta da culpa, esse sentimento de impotência, o “e se…”, porque mesmo sabendo sobre seus problemas, eu não consegui ajudar. Fazer coisas cotidianas vem se tornando cada vez mais difícil, costurar, que normalmente acalmava minha alma, me faz lembrar do meu Pintinha. Dançar me faz chorar, porque lembro que ele não irá se juntar a mim enquanto giro no meio do quarto.  
Alguns amigos vem para minha casa, chamam-me para sair, e às vezes até consigo “curtir”. A diversão é momentânea, e acredito que nunca voltará a ser como antes.  
Eu mexo as alianças em meus dedos enquanto observo a cidade da luz pela janela. O apartamento grande, vazio e gelado há mais de um ano.  
Desmontar suas coisas foi um pesadelo, tirei tudo o que fazia nosso apartamento ser “nosso”. No closet não há mais brigas sobre “a prateleira de baixo é minha!” nem teatrinhos como “você usou meu shampoo?”  
É terrível olhar a TV e saber que ele não vai pedir para ficar com o controle, que não vai ligar uma música alta e começar a dançar...  
Meu loirinho sempre gostou de natal. Montávamos uma árvore bem grande, verde com bolinhas douradas, vermelhas e com uma estrela no topo. Esse ano a maior coisa comemorativa que tenho é um anjinho de porcelana.  
Meu irmão, Hyoga, perguntou-me sobre amor. Ergui meu rosto, controlando-me para não explodir em mágoas, e disse:  
— Hyoga, se estiver falando sobre Shaka, não. Eu não estou pronto para relembrar os detalhes de nossa história. Se quiser um romance impossível, sugiro que recorra aos clássicos realistas. Com certeza irá achar algo que te agrade.  
Nem chega a ser por conta dos fatos ocorridos, sim porque ao narrar sempre omito alguns detalhes... específicos. Tanto por ignorância, medo, quanto por incerteza… muitas coisas eu não sei. Ou não sou capaz de dizer.  
Sinto sua falta, Shaka. Sinto muito por você ter me escolhido, sinto muito por esse mal ter te tocado. Sempre irei guardar com carinho todas as nossas boas memórias. Porque foram os maiores tesouros que você deixou.

**Author's Note:**

> Esse foi um rolê bem complicado para mim. Quando minha AS disse que gostava de finais trágicos, meu coração acelerou. Não sabia se conseguiria desenvolver bem a história para fechar assim sem ficar banalizado ou superficial… e realmente espero que esse objetivo tenha sido alcançado.  
> A escolha da narrativa, como um relato do Camus, foi uma forma que tentei usar para tornar mais cabível para um presente. Sei que se decidisse fazer no ponto de vista do Shaka, ou com um narrador em terceira pessoa, não iria dar todo o sentimentalismo necessário… E consta, o Camus não contou tudo. Como o mesmo disse, muitas coisas ele não sabe ou não é capaz de dizer. Pode ter havido uma cena onde Shaka lhe contava como ele se sentia, um desabafo, o desencadear da doença, ele não sabe ou não disse aqui. Não o julguem por isso. Todo mundo tende a omitir alguns fatos quando vai contar uma história. Visto isso, gostaria de esclarecer alguns pontos que nosso querido Camus omitiu:  
> 1- Shaka teve uma família homofóbica. Na Índia, homossexualidade foi crime até mais ou menos 2018, e sua família sempre o abominou por isso. Tanto que, nessa história, o Shaka vivia no Japão antes de conhecer seu namorado  
> 2- Camus, no mesmo termo que usou, “se afundou na própria bolha” pelo luto. Ele se sente muito mal e sente que teve culpa por toda a ruína de seu relacionamento. Acho necessário pontuar aqui que, em minhas pesquisas sobre os T.A., as pessoas normalmente pensam que tem controle sobre a falta de consumo dos alimentos e sobre “colocar para fora”. E elas brigam quando são confrontadas…  
> 3- Eu baseei essa história com alguns acontecimentos na minha vida pessoal, uma amiga minha sofreu e teve uma luta contra a anorexia. As reações e atitudes do Shaka vieram baseadas nessa minha amiga, que foi uma guerreira do início ao fim. No caso dela, tudo terminou bem e agora ela fica cada dia mais saudável, conta sua história como superação para pessoas que sofrem desse mesmo mal  
> 4- A morte em si foi curta propositalmente. Como eu falei ali em cima, é um relato de Camus, acredito que ninguém goste de contar detalhadamente sobre a forma que uma pessoa próxima faleceu. Isso se reflete aqui  
> 5- Por último e nem por isso menos importante, pelo contrário, deixo aqui o contato de autoajuda. Se você estiver passando por problemas, vou deixar aqui um link e o número do CVV (Centro de Valorização a Vida). Não exite em entrar em contato e repassar para quem precisa. Precisamos ajudar antes que seja tarde.  
> Link: http://www.cvv.org.br/.  
> Telefone: 188
> 
> PS: Essa história foi postada somente no AO3, Nyah! e Spirit. Caso você a veja em qualquer outro lugar, por favor, me avise!


End file.
